strawberrys help everything
by manda-chanxp
Summary: Grimmjow and Shiro are lovers but are sexually bored. They go to a Gay bar that their friend own and meet's a strawberry that changes everything. Grimmjow x ichigo x Shiro. Yaoi lemon starts in chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Bleach or any of the character. This is a YAOI lemon so if you don't like close out now. Sorry about my crappy grammar and miss spelled words.**

Grimmjow and Shiro were sexually bored; they have tried everything to spice things up toys, bondage you name it. But for some reason none of it worked, so they went over to the gay bar that their friend Gin owned. As they walked in there started to look for Gin.

"Hey over here," the lovers looked around tell the saw the pale white haired man with his eye's closed and walked over to him. "Did it work?" They both put their heads down. "I see," Gin said a little up sat.

"Thanks for the help through." Grimmjow sat down and so did Shiro. A few moments of gloom pasted.

"Here's your drink Gin." A man handed gin a bottle of beer. The three looked up to see on orange haired -that seemed as if it didn't know what gravity was- man with warm brown eye's, sun kissed skin wearing skin tight black jeans and, a tight blue sleeveless V neck shirt that showed everything. The lover almost started drooling at the sight.

"Thanks Ichigo." Gin said with that creepy grin that always seems to be on his face, then he grabbed the beer. "Oh sorry this is my new worker Ichigo." Gin said as he faced the lovers. "Ichigo those are two of my friends Grimmjow…" Ichigo looked at the man Gin was pointing at. His hair was a lightest blue that moved however it wanted and his eye's almost matched. Under his eyes was a tattoo that was a teal color. His skin was sun kissed and he had a grin that told everyone _'I'm a sexy bad ass'_. " and that's Shiro…" Ichigo eye's when to the other. Unlike Grimmjow this man was very pale. His hair was white that almost matched his skin. His eyes were black were the white normally is and he had golden irises. He gave off the same grin as Grimmjow. The first though Ichigo had about the two was that they were hot like lava hot.

"Nice to meet you," Ichigo said with a sweet smile.

"Ichigo can you bring two more beers." Ichigo nodded and started to walked away to get the beers. As Ichigo was walking his hip moved almost making the two men drool all over the table. "So what do you think?" Gin asked as he turned back to the men. "Hello," Gin said as he waved his hand blocked the two men from watch Ichigo which snapped them out of it.

"Where did you find him?" Shiro asked as he checked to make sure he wasn't drooling all over himself.

"I needed a little help around here and I'm a very good friend with his uncle.." Gin said with a grin.

"I see, how old is he," Shiro asked making sure that he wasn't being a pedo.

"25," Gin said. The made looked as if he was barely 17 but to find out they were only two years old made things better.

A few passed and it was time to close the bar. Ichigo was on his way home from work. Grimmjow and Shiro just happened to live in the same area. Someone stepped in front of Ichigo stopping him from moving. His hair was red and pulled back, and they were tattoo on his face and from what you could see chest as well. "Ichigo I want you back." The man said.

"What are you saying Renji? Wait let me guess you and Byakuya got in a fright and you want someone to fuck." Ichigo said pissed off as he started to walk around him. However Renji had other plain so he grabbed Ichigo's arm. "let go!"

"Not until you take me back."

"How many time do I have to say NO tell you get it?" Ichigo said as he pulled out of his grip. Then Renji grabbed Ichigo's shirt and pushed him into the brick wall that was right next to them. "Let me go bastard!" Ichigo yelled.

"NO your mine,"

"I'm no one's!" Ichigo tried to get away but Renji pushed his harder into the wall. "I'll never be yours again after what you did. Just give up!" Renji punched the wall right by Ichigo's head.

"I will never give up, now come with me." Renji arm and started pulling him.

"Just leave me alone ass hole!" Grimmjow and Shiro saw what was goingon so they started running to help the Strawberry out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own bleach or anything characters. Sorry about my bad spelling and grammar.**

"Hey leave him alone." Shiro said as he grabbed Renji's upper arm stopping him.

"This has nothing to do with you." Renji said as he pulled on Ichigo more.

"I can tell that but as far as I see it he doesn't want to go with you." Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's arm and gave Renji a glare that says ' _Get the fuck out of here before I kill you_'. Renji let go and started walking away. Grimmjow let go of Ichigo's arm.

"Thanks," Ichigo said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No need to thank us." Shiro said. "But what did he want?" Shiro asked making Ichigo blush a little.

"To get back together…" There eye's when wide. With a body like that he could get anyone he wanted why go for an ass hole like him.

"Wait your gay…" Grimmjow said which made Shiro hit him on the back of the head and making Ichigo laugh. "What was that for?" Grimmjow said as he rubbed where he was hit.

"For being a dumb ass, I mean he works at a gay bar. Pulse I'm 100% sure your gay so why is it a shock that he is." Grimmjow thought about it.

"Just is." Grimmjow said. The pale man turned to Ichigo.

"Thank it would be a good idea to walk you home. Don't want that ass hole trying to kidnap you." Ichigo nodded know that would be something Renji would try.


	3. Chapter 3

As they were walking to Grimmjow saw Renji but kept it to himself. After a while that old apartment building came into view. They walked up two flights of stairs then step over to an old looking wooden door. Ichigo pulled out his key and unlocked the door. All three walked in to see a plan apartment. The other thing that really stood out was a black leather couch with a wooden table that sat in fount of it and a flat screen t.v.

"You guy can have a seat I'll make some coffee." The two nodded then Ichigo walked into the kitchen. They walked over to the couch and to a seat leaving room for Ichigo right in between the two. After a few minutes of the lover stairs at Ichigo walked out holding two cups of coffee.

"So why did you guys brake up?" Grimmjow asked without even thinking, making Shiro hit him on the back of the head again.

"Well um…" Ichigo started to think how he would put it as he sat down in between the two. "I caught him in bed with another man." Their eye's went wide. How could anyone cheat on something that hot?

"Well it's his loss." Shiro said as Grimmjow nodded in agreement. Ichigo blushed at that comment. "So do you have work tomorrow?" Shiro said with a grin.

"No, why"

"Because if you did, I don't think you would make it." Shiro put the cup on the table and grabbed the orange haired man's chin and crashed their lips together. Shiro licked the berry's bottom lip asking for entry which Ichigo let in almost immediately letting him in. Grimmjow watched the two make out as he sipped his coffee. They pulled away panting. "Why don't we take this to the bedroom?"

"Hey," Grimmjow stood up.

"Fine you can come too." Shiro pulled Ichigo to the bedroom with Grimmjow right behind them. He opened the door to see a large white room. Against the far wall was a two person bed made with black silk sheets. Ichigo was placed on the bed then the other two got on as well. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo onto his lap as Shiro pulls him into another hot kiss. Grimmjow started to kiss and nibble on Ichigo's neck. Shiro pulled away as Grimmjow pulled off Ichigo's shirt. Once Ichigo shirt was on the floor Shiro took the orange hair man's left nipple in his mouth. Ichigo let out a long moan giving Shiro a damn right look on his face. Grimmjow used his pointer finger and thumb to play with Ichigo's other nipple. Grimmjow pulled his shirt off and throw it where Ichigo's was. Shiro pulled away happy with his work and pulled off his shirt. Grimmjow hands started moving lower and lower tell it was at the waist of the youngers man pants. He undid them and Shiro pulled them down mile long legs. Shiro pulled Ichigo's boxers off leaving him in all his glory for the two men. Ichigo blushed as Shiro took ahold of his length and started pumping him. Grimmjow watch and decide to give Shiro a hand.

"Your per-cuming already," Grimmjow said then nibbled on Ichigo's ear. Ichigo just moaned louder and throw his head back onto Grimmjow shoulder. Grimmjow could fell his pants get tighter from the sounds that were coming from the berry's mouth. Shiro using his free hand started to undo his pants and pull them off showing his black boxers. Ichigo turned his head and pulled Grimmjow into a passionate kiss. Grimmjow nibbled on Ichigo bottom lip making Ichigo let him inside. Grimmjow left no part of the other mouth untouched then pulled away. The two pulled apart for air. Shiro pulled Ichigo on to his lap so that Grimmjow can strip the rest of the way. Grimmjow quickly pulled his pants and boxers off. Once that was over Grimmjow pulled Ichigo back on his lap. Ichigo blushed at how big Grimmjow felt. Grimmjow put three fingers to Ichigo's lip and Ichigo took them in right away. Shiro watched as Ichigo bobbed his head over Grimmjow's finger thinking of how good that would look on him making him harder. Once Grimmjow through they were wet enough he took them back. Then with his free hand he moved Ichigo on his hands and knees. Shiro moved Ichigo head so that it was over his throbbing member. Ichigo gave the head a playful lick making Shiro moan, and then took it in his mouth. Then Ichigo started to bob his head taking more and more in in mouth.

"You're really good at giving head Ichi." Grimmjow pushed the first finger in making Ichigo moan around the pale man. Grimmjow thrusted the finger then pushed in another finger. Grimmjow started moving the finger around looking for that one spot that will make Ichigo see stars and begging for more after words. Ichigo moaned around Shiro making him arch his back. "Right there Ichigo," Grimmjow hit it again making both moan more. Grimmjow added the last finger then stretched Ichigo one lasted time before pulling them out. Grimmjow spit on his hand then rubbed it all over his member lobbing it up.

"I'm going in now." Grimmjow said in Ichigo's ear making him shiver. Grimmjow put himself to Ichigo tight opening and pushed in with one hard thrust making sure to hit Ichigo's spot dead on. Ichigo moaned around Shiro making him moan loud and curve him back. Then Ichigo deep throated him. Grimmjow started a pace that was hard and fast. "You're so tight Ichi." Then Grimmjow could fell his orgasm coming so he started pounding into him. Shiro couldn't take it any longer and came into Ichigo's mouth, which Ichigo swallowed what he was given. Ichigo pulled off and gave a loud moan. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hips and started going harder. With each thrust Ichigo was getting tighter.

"Grimm…" Ichigo moaned out. Grimmjow started to move as fast and hard as he could. "GRIMMJOW!" With that Ichigo came all over the bed. Grimmjow Got six more thrust before he filled the strawberry. Grimmjow pulled out and laid down next to Ichigo. Grimmjow and Shiro wrapped their arms around the now passed out berry. "Was it just me or was that the best fuck we have in a while."

"No… it wasn't," Shiro said then fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A week as passed and Renji was back. As Grimmjow was walking home he saw Renji hiding behind a break wall with some other man He had never seen before. He had black long hair was pale but not as pale as Shiro. Once Renji saw Grimmjow the two started to run. Grimmjow quickly walked to Ichigo apartment to make sure he was alright. The door was locked so he opened the door with the key that Ichigo gave him. The house was dark and there was not a sound coming from anywhere. Then he remembered he had to work at the bar the night so he locked the door and went back home. When he walked into the house Shiro was sitting at the table pale hand in his white hair working on some paper work. Grimmjow sat down and told him what he saw.

"So what should we do about it Shi," Grimmjow said as he stood up and started to walk over to the kitchen to start dinner. Shiro looked over to the clock and stood up.

"Why don't we start with me picking him up from work. Don't want that ass hole trying anything on our berry." Grimmjow nodded as his lover left. As he was walking down the dark path he say Renji trying to hid but not really doing the best job. He kept walking. Ichigo came into to his sight making him smile.

Renji came out from where he was hiding and grabbed the little berry, making Shiro run to help him out. Shiro was over there in a few seconds.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Ichigo asked as he tried to pull out of the other grip. Shiro grabbed Ichigo pulling him into his strong arms, making Renji let go.

"Because your mine." Renji said as he took a step back. Ichigo looked pissed and was about to say something but Shiro cut him off.

"Sorry but he's mine and Grimmy's." Renji's eye's when a little. He looked at the berry to see that his face was bright red.

"I'll never give up Ichi," Renji said and walked off.

"Now that that over with why don't you come over to our house for dinner, Grimm cooking." Ichigo smiled and gave him a kiss. Shrio had a dam right look on his face and he almost dragged Ichigo over to his and Grimmjow's apartment.

** I know this chapter was short but the next one will make up for that.**


	5. Chapter 5

Shiro opened the large wooden door and pulled Ichigo inside. They walked past the kitchen where Grimmjow was cooking and into the living room. "Smells grate Grimmy." Shiro said as he sat down on the couch and pulled Ichigo on his lap.

"Hey Ichi," the blue haired man said as he walked over to Ichigo and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Grimmjow and Shiro's apartment felt livelier to Ichigo for some reason. It wasn't the first time he was over; I mean he has spent the night with them over 13 time in the last two weeks. But for some reason it felt diffident maybe it was because he finally had Renji off his back.

After they ate dinner Shiro got some cans of beer out and they put in a movie. Once all the beer was gone and the movie was over Shiro pulled Ichigo back on his lap and started to kiss the back of his neck lightly making Ichigo moan a little. The he moved to the side and started to nibble as he worked his way down. All the while Grimmjow watched getting harder by the minute. "Just fuck me… Please." Ichigo said in between moans.

The others eye's when wide "As you say my little strawberry." The pale man said as he picked him up like a new bride and started for the bedroom. Once there were inside Ichigo was dropped on the bed. "I get his ass this time." Grimmjow nodded and pulled the orange haired man into a hot and passionate kiss. As this was going on Shiro made quick work of their clothes. After a few minutes the bluenet pulled away for air. Shiro needed to be inside the strawberry fast, he was so hard it hurt. He quickly moved Ichigo on his hands and knees, then grabbed the bottle of lube that was under the bed and pored some on his fingers. Once they he covered he pushed the finger in and started thrusting lightly. After a few seconds Ichigo let out a loud moan making Shiro grin and added the last two finger stretching him as much as he could and fast. He quickly pulled them out and prodded some lube and started to rub it all over. Then he placed it to the tight opening and quickly pushed inside. He waited a few moments for his lover to adjust to his large size then started thrusting as hard as he could. As Shiro was thrusting Grimmjow moved Ichigo's head over his dick. The strawberry took Grimmjow into his mouth and started to suck, which was hard with all his moaning. Shiro said going harder right into his spot. Soon none of them could hold on any more. Ichigo came first tighten around Shiro making him fill him and moaning more around Grimmjow making him fill his mouth. Ichigo swollen as Shiro pulled out of him. The pale man pulled the strawberry into a long kiss.

"Hey." Grimmjow said as he grab onto Ichigo's arms.

"What?" Shiro said as he kissed Ichi's neck. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo on to his lap. "Sorry Grimm He's mine." Shiro said as he tried to get Ichigo back.

"Mine," The two started fight tell Ichigo step in. The two seme's looked at each other with a grin. The next thing Ichigo know he was bent over with Grimmjow right behind him.

**Manda- Yes it's done.**

**Grimmjow- So what took you so long?**

**Shiro- Good question Grimm.**

**Manda- I have school work.**

**Ichigo- how come I doubt that.**

**Manda- Oh shut it Ichi. :p**


End file.
